Puesto de besos…
by Karin Kuga
Summary: Un puesto un tanto inusual, donde se venden besos, puede traer problemas...o no...


**_Vaya, había olvidado como rayos hice para sacarme esta historia..._**

 ** _Lo recuerdo bien...  
Fue un miércoles, al medio día, cuando una idea me estaba rondando la cabeza, ya que no pude ir a la feria que estaba cerca de mi casa, y molesta por este hecho, me dije a mi misma, "mi misma, si no puedes ir tu, al menos escribe de que fuiste y así quizás te sientas mejor". Y luego de darme cuenta de que acababa de hablar conmigo... Dije "Ñah, que rayos!" Y me puse a escribir sobre esto..._**

 ** _Y lo mas gracioso de todo es que no me tarde mucho haciéndolo porque las palabras fluían solas, parecía mentira...  
Tanta mentira, como lo que puse de como se me ocurrió xD_**

 ** _Realmente no fue así, solo quería poner eso :B_**

 ** _Bien, como sea...  
Saben que, lo único mio aquí, es mi imaginación, no los personajes (Ay!, como sufro) _**

* * *

_No sé cómo permiten este tipo de festivales dentro de las instalaciones del instituto, peor aún estos extraños puestos, si bien no soy fan de venir a estos eventos, debo de admitir que me la he pasado bien, los juegos eran mi mayor emoción y comer muchas cosas dulces. Había acompañado a Mai, ella era la encargada de la organización de este evento y había aprobado demás atracciones que se logran divisar, una más exageradas que otras, más llamativas, o más tradicionales, pero realmente no sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir el permitir poner un puesto de besos, es decir, no son besos de mejilla, son beso en los labios entre dos desconocidos!, faltaba más, inclusive un puesto de abrazo hubiera sido mil veces mejor, un abrazo no es nada comparado a un beso, o eso es lo que pienso._

 _No recuerdo quien estaba atendiendo ese lugar, pero cuando me enteré de su existencia no quise ni saber quién se haría cargo de ese lugar, ojalá no sea Mai porque su brillante idea se le revirtió, como sea, seguía compitiendo en los diversos juegos que tenían ahí, como dije, no me gusta mucho este tipo de eventos, pero ver la cara de enojo de Nao por que la derrotaba me hacia la noche._

-¡Vamos Nao!, da un poco de lucha, que no eres un gran reto.- _Le decía medio molesta por lo fácil que le ganaba, sabía que ella era mucho mejor…_

-Cállate Kuga! Es solo que no quiero verte llorar, no sería bueno para tu imagen…- _respondió_ _un tanto enoja._

-Pero que considerada Nao, solo está el pequeño detalle de que no la necesito…- _Quería que mostrara que de verdad no estaba ni intentándolo._

-Claro Kuga, como digas, puedo vencerte fácilmente en cualquiera de estos juegos…

-Por supuesto que no, eso no ocurrirá jamás…- _La reté_.

-Entonces, por qué no apostamos?- _Esta niña se tiene confianza._

-Apostar? ¿Qué deseas perder?- _Si era así, sería bueno que le conceda su deseo._

-No, en realidad tu perderás, la apuesta es que la perdedora hará lo que la otra pida, claro en los límites de la decencia…- _Vaya, que apuesta más tentadora, lo que podía hacerle…_

-Juegas con fuego Nao, te recomiendo que lo pienses de nuevo _…- No quería que lo pensara, esta era mi oportunidad de molestarla…_

-Me tengo confianza, entonces… ¿Aceptas?- _¡Vaya!_

-Solo, dime… ¿Que juego será?- _No solo me tenía que poner a arriesgar mi salud_ …

-No me digas que ya te dio miedo…- _Ni lo creas_ …

-Quiero saber en qué juego deseas que te gane…- _Como siempre…_

 _Nao eligió un juego que no me esperaba y realmente no quiero mencionar que fue, solo que al inicio le saqué ventaja, hay que sacarla desde el comienzo, pero me sorprendió mucho que luego me sobrepaso, me iba ganando, claro que no se la iba a dejar nada fácil, así que al final, terminé perdiendo, sabía que no estaba compitiendo en serio en los otros juegos, pero esto realmente fue humillante, es decir, no es que no pueda bailar, pero lo que hizo fue quemar la pista, realmente no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno, ahora era pagar esa estúpida apuesta, porque yo tengo palabra y aunque odie lo que me toca hacer, lo tendré que hacer y claro Nao busca torturarme._

 _Así que estamos aquí, con Mai, explicándome como debía de comportarme para que llegaran más clientes al local, que debía tratarlos de la mejor manera, porque no quería que se fueran insatisfechos, porque la idiota de Nao era la que le tocaba el segundo turno de este puesto del demonio, pero como no quería probar labios ajenos terminé siendo yo la que esperaba a alguien para besarlo. Maldita Nao, realmente la odio…_

-B...Besos, s...Se dan besos… A $1.50…- _Decía casi inaudiblemente para que nadie llegara, pero como tenía que sonar una estúpida campana, la cual hacía sonar lo más bajo posible…-_ 3 Besos a $3, vengan por sus besos- _esto no podía ser peor, estaba completamente roja, esto era por mas denigrante!_ \- Voy a quemar este maldito puesto!

-Pero si lo haces, no podré besar a mi Na-Tsu-Ki- _Escuché detrás de mí, que en mi maldición me di la vuelta y no la vi llegar_ \- Ahora vendes besos?

-AH! Es… Que, no es lo que… Ya que…- _Decía tratándome de excusar de alguna manera, no sé realmente porque lo hacía, después de todo, Shizuru es mi amiga, una buena amiga_ …

-Cálmate Natsuki, no tienes que explicarte mucho- _Me dijo_ \- Pero supongo que has tenido… Muchos clientes…- _Noté como bajaba la voz al decir esto último, yo sabía sobre los sentimientos de Shizuru hacia mi…_

-Es que… Bueno, no realmente, no quiero que venga nadie y tenga que besar a un desconocido- _Después de todo, no estaba muy a la vista, este lugar fue improvisado, a última hora…_

-Ah… Ya veo…Pero si no hay clientes, Mai-San se molestará con Natsuki…- _Tenía una leve sonrisa, dando a entender que estaba bien que hiciera esto, que lo comprendía…_

-Shi...Zuru yo no… Es que… No quiero que tu…

-No me molesta, realmente no lo hace…- _Pero eso que dijo si me molestó a mi…_

-Pero creí que… Tú, es decir…- _Por qué no le importa?_

-Yo entiendo, es algo que tienes que hacer Natsuki…- _Shizuru…_

-Esto solo lo hago por Nao- _Dije sin pensar en lo que salían de mis labios, inevitable quise corregir lo que dije_ \- Es que, con ella apostamos, y perdí.

-Fu fu fu, Natsuki no debería ir por la vida haciendo apuestas, sabe muy bien que no siempre se ganan- _Quede fría al escuchar esas palabras, no estaba segura a que se refería con eso…_

-Lo sé, no pensé que perdería…- _La apuesta, o eso quería creer…_

-Ara! Tan confiada mi Natsuki, que cree que todo lo puede ganar…

-Eso es lo que realmente quiero creer… Shizuru…- _Peco por arrogancia…._

-Tss… Natsuki- _sentí, en ella, una risa forzada y melancolía_ \- No todo en esta vida… Se puede… ganar…

-Shizuru…- _No es como si no me gustara, solo que es una mujer y mi mejor amiga…_

-Pero no viene al caso, mejor, porque no ayudo a Natsuki y así consigue su primer cliente…

-Ah!?... Cómo? Es que… A que te refieres Shizuru?- _Estaba nerviosa por el ofrecimiento o mejor dijo propuesta que estaba tomando un rumbo diferente al que quería en esta situación…_

-Ara!, si escuche bien, eran 3 besos por $3, entonces, yo seré la primera clienta de Na-Tsu-Ki- _Con solo pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma logra que terminé completamente roja, que me diga que quiere pagar por besos como los míos, me terminó por matar, es decir, soy peor que una roca en sentimientos y más fría que el hielo para besar, además de que es una amiga, no quiero besarla…_

-Shizuru, es que… No creo… Eres mi amiga…Y no creo que sea… Correcto…

-Natsuki, si soy tu amiga, creo que es mucho mejor, ya que, me dijiste que no querías besar a un completo desconocido, y pues al menos obtendrás $3 y así Mai-san no se enojara contigo…Todos salimos ganando…- _Si…Todos…-_ Así que… Me dejas pagar?

-Como…Como desees… Shizuru.

 _Pagó por los tres besos, yo tomé el dinero en automático, pensando en que recibiría sus labios, pensando a que sabrían, y cada vez que lo hacía, me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, este sería la primera vez que besara a Shizuru, bueno, que ella me besara, estaba en pánico, que cuando inició su recorrido a mi rostro, cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Sentí como sus manos tomaban mi cara, y yo con mis ojos cada vez más apretados, sentí como se elevó la temperatura de mi cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, solo me imaginaba uniendo nuestros labios, luego, en un susurro me dijo "Tranquila Natsuki, relájate, que no haré nada que no quieras jamás" Después de eso, relajé mi rostro, para sentir el primer beso en mi mejilla izquierda, el segundo en la derecha y para terminar, uno en la frente, que duro un tanto más que los demás, y me dejaba llevar por la cercanía que teníamos, me dejé llevar por la pasividad del momento y estar con ella, todo era tan calmado que cuando se separó de mí, extrañé su contacto de inmediato y abrí mis ojos completamente sorprendida._

-Ya use mis tres besos, espero te ayude de algo Natsuki… - _A descontrolarme, si eso es a lo que querías llegar…_

-Ah!...- _No lograba atinar a decir algo, solo asentí fuertemente con mi cabeza, deseando calmar desesperadamente mi corazón y el ritmo al que lo tenía…_

-Nos vemos luego Natsuki, espero te vaya mejor… Con… El puesto…- _Se despidió quedamente, con su mano, después de estar tan cerca, ahora se aleja, como si nada_.

 _Nunca me han llamado la atención tener una relación, más si es con otra mujer, aunque nunca he dicho que no es posible, nunca esperé tener sentimientos tan fervientes por alguien, algo que me quema sencillamente con su cercanía, pero con Shizuru, todo es diferente, lo entiendo, porque mientras se aleja, yo camino/corro, como por inercia, para tomarla del brazo. Sorprendida de verme actuar de esa forma, vuelve a hablar…_

-Na…Natsuki…- _Sentí muy apagada su voz, perdóname Shizuru, si es que estas sufriendo por mi culpa…_

-Tu…Este… Se supone que es un puesto de besos, y solo… Solo en los labios, si te dejo ir… Estaré rompiendo con esta regla…

-Natsuki… No tienes por qué hacerlo, nadie lo sabrá, solo di que cumpliste con tu cometido…- _Tenía agarrada su mano, me había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para cumplir la regla de besos en los labios, pero me puso la otra en mi hombro evitándolo…_

-No…Nadie lo sabrá… Pero yo sí, y eso es lo que no quiero, saber que no te puedo dar lo que quieres, teniéndolo al alcance… Después de todo…- _Aparte la distancia entre nosotras, con mi otra mano libre tome su barbilla haciendo que me viera directo a los ojos, y ahora era aprisionada por mí, le arranqué el primer beso de sus labios, que debo admitir, son sencillamente exquisitos, es como probar algo tan suave y firme, algo que te enloqueces por probar sin saberlo, algo que compartir, con alguien que te cambia tan intensamente._

-Después de todo, eres… Muy especial para mi… Shizuru…

-Natsuki…- _Susurró, sentí como su aliento golpeaba cruelmente mis labios, que no pude evitar cobrar el segundo, yo dominaba el beso, ella me respondía como fuera, siguiéndome el paso, que comenzaba a ser algo acelerado, y todo por seguir el ritmo de mi corazón, era tan intenso que podía sentir como se me salía por la boca, en cada roce que le regalaba, luego el espacio se me hizo insuficiente, en cada movimiento la re pegaba a mi cuerpo, cada vez más…_

-Na…Natsuki… Ya, por favor… Me ha encantado todo esto, pero me puedo hacer adicta a tus labios si te sigo besando, y no sé lo que sería capaz después de que los 3 acaben…

-Pagas por mas…

-Yo no quiero… Pagar para recibir afecto de tu parte, yo quiero que tus sentimientos, sean solo para mí, que me quieras de esa manera, única y exclusivamente a mi…- _Y que era lo que yo deseaba?, bueno, en momentos de excitación y felicidad, apendejarse* y contestar con la verdad…_

-Lástima, porque yo ya me hice adicta a tus labios- _Y sin decir nada, yo le daba el último de los 3 besos, pero esta vez, a pesar de la cercanía excitante que teníamos, quería que entendiera, y dejarme fuera de dudas, que no me equivocaba al elegir a Shizuru, porque me encantaba estar con ella y que fuera ella la que me abrazara, que con sus palabras burlonas me movieran el corazón, que a pesar de rechazar al principios sus sentimientos, ella nunca me dejó, más que una amiga_ …- Quiero que seas más que eso, porque me encantas…Shizuru…

-Natsu…ki, no juegues con eso… Por favor- _Ladeó su cabeza para que no pudiera ver su rostro, pero me era imposible no verlo, si sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó ante mis palabras y como su cara cambiaba, a lo que yo temía fuera un rechazo a mis, recientes descubiertos, sentimientos._

-No lo hago, dime por favor… Que no te confieso esto demasiado tarde, que… Aún tengo una oportunidad… dímelo… Te lo ruego- _Cada vez sentía más pánico, no recibía respuesta alguna, su cara seguía a un lado, se mordía el labio inferior, su cuerpo se tensaba más, y el miedo aumentaba precipitadamente, hasta que por fin dijo algo…_

-Natsuki, he esperado por mucho tiempo esto, yo no quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada, tómalo con calma, que yo siempre, siempre estaré esperando por ti…

-Ya no tengo nada que pensar, prefiero actuar ahora, y no arrepentirme jamás, porque… Siento igual que tu…

 _Nos miramos fijamente, no dude en lo que decía, así que esta vez fue ella quien reclamaba mis labios, y yo la dejé hacer cuanto quería con ellos, solo quería probarlos un poco más, cada vez más, porque así me lo pedía mi cuerpo entero, y esta vez quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirme y no solo dictarme por la razón, que en ocasiones no es buena consejera, y esta es una de esas veces._

-Shiz, quieres… Salir… Conmigo…En algo así como… Una cita?- _Sentía como la sangre se me acumulaba en la cara por esa propuesta, tan sincera, pero tan fuera de mí._

-Fu fu fu, Na-Tsu-ki… Me encantaría…

 _Y fue en ese lugar tan improvisado, inapropiado, inconcebible, que le daba una oportunidad a mis sentimientos por la mujer que se convirtió en el centro de mis días, a la que me dedicaría a amar incondicionalmente, hasta que nuestra voluntad se terminara, y con ella se detuviera mi corazón, me dedicó únicamente para hacerla feliz, exclusivamente para sentir como siento, por ella…_

* * *

 ** _O-MAI-GA!_**

 ** _Que alguien se de cuenta así de que realmente le gusta esa "persona especial" esta interesante, así quien no quiere pues xD_**

 ** _Bueno, creo haber escrito esto... Hace mas de un año, así que... ¿Qué les pareció?_**

 ** _Como puse antes, por el hecho de que me robaran la laptop, tardaré mas en actualizar, pobre de mi... :C_**

 ** _*Si, digo muchas malas palabras, y las incluyo en historias, si no se han dado cuenta xD_**

 _ **Para terminar, otra vez agradezco que se interesen en lo que he escrito... Muchas gracias C:** _


End file.
